The Incredibly Odd Story of Elise Scott
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: A new officer is on board the Enterprise and her world is about to change. Follow Elise Scott on her journey of ups and downs as she tries to find her way in deep space. Rated K for some violence and injury.
1. First Day on the Enterprise

**Hey guys, Kit here. I was organizing my school and I found a notebook with the first few chapters in this story in it. The story I wrote LAST YEAR. Ugh I am such a weirdo, anyway. Tristian belongs to DoctorWhovian11 and Elise belongs to me, everything else belongs to their respective owners. And I think that is all, on with the fic!**

* * *

First Day on the Enterprise

Elise walked down the hallway, bright lights gleaming on both sides of her. The communicator on her new uniform twinkled in the light. She stepped into the turbo-lift and took a deep breath.

"Bridge" she said and the lift began to move upwards. The door opened on the bridge several moments later. Everyone seated on the bridge looked up as she stepped in. A man in a yellow shirt, Captain Kirk, stood up. Next to him stood a girl with a blue shirt and blue markings on her face and hands. The odd thing about her was the pair of roller skates laced onto her feet. Kirk cleared his throat,

"Are you Lieutenant Elise? The new officer?" he asked

"Yes sir. But if you wouldn't mind, I prefer to be called Lieutenant Lis." Kirk nodded,

"Of course." The girl next to him spoke up,

"I'm Tristian. With Science. Nice to meet you."

"Hi. I remember you, I'm with engineering."

"Oh. Scotty is nice." She said, referring to the chief engineer.

"So I have heard."

"Well, I better get back to work." she nodded to Kirk and left the bridge. Elise nodded as well and turned back to Kirk.

"Well, seems that you are Lieutenant Chief of Engineering. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir. Now if you don't mind, I should report to Mr. Scott now."

"Of course. Have a great first day." Kirk said before turning back to Spock. Elise turned and was about to step into the turbo-lift when a voice sounded behind her.

"Oh, so you're a red shirt, are you?"

"Um," Lis said, glancing down at her red shirt, "I guess so, Mr...?"

"Sulu. Lieutenant Sulu" he stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you." Elise shook his hand.

"Likewise." she replied, "So what does the color of my shirt have to do with anything?"

"Well, most of the people who die on this ship wear red shirts. You wouldn't happen to be in security, would you?"

"No. Engineering. Why?"

"That's good. Most of the dead red shirts are from security. Rarely anything else." Elise smiled at his reassurance.

"Nice talking to you, but I need to go and report to Mr. Scott." Elise gave him a nod and finally left the bridge. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She straightened her shirt, and smoothed her pants.

"Engineering" she said, before kneeling down to retire the laces of her black Converse. As she stood up, she pulled a black head band from her back pocket. She slipped it into her wavy, shoulder length strawberry blond hair. The door hissed open and she stepped out. A man was standing next to the door. He looked up and a grin spread across his face.

"Lt. Elise. So good to see you."

"Hello again Mr. Scott."

"As I have told you before, please call me Scotty." Elise rolled her eyes and he sighed, "Anyway, please come with me." He turned and headed down the corridor. Elise followed. Scotty stopped at the door marked 'Engine Room."

oO0Oo

Jim drummed his fingers against the side of his face and sighed. For some reason, no one had turned the cooling system on, even though they were maintaining position near a sun. Everyone on the bridge was fanning themselves as they 'worked,' even though Jim only pressing random, meaningless buttons. He reached down and presses a button on the arm rest of his captain's chair.

"May I speak to Mr. Scott?"

"My apologize Captain, but Mr. Scott is on his way up to see you." At this moment, Scotty ran onto the bridge.

"Capn, I can'n find her!"

"Who can't you find Scotty?" Kirk asked

"Me little sister. She's gone, vanished she has!"

"Calm down. Whose your sister?"

"Why Capn, Elise. And she be missing sir!" Kirk looked shocked. Tristian came up behind him, PADD clutched in her hand.

"You didn't know that Elise was Mr. Scott's little sister?"

"No, I was not aware." he sighed, "nut am sure you were."

"Well of course. We did room together at Star Fleet."

**Flashback:**

_16 year old Tristian sighed as she placed her bag on one of the beds in the Star Fleet dorm room. She was about to unzip the bag when her PADD chirped. She picked it up and read the message that scrolled across the screen. _

_"Please come to the front office. Immediately."_

_She put the PADD on the bed and slipped on her shoes. She bent down to tie them. She quickly check her reflection, smoothing the top of her brown hair and pushing blue tips behind her shoulders. She pushed a few annoying strands out of her silver eyes. Tristian moved to the 'lifts and pressed the lobby button. As she stepped out, she was met by the head of the dormitory._

_"Miss Tristian. I understand that you do not yet have a room mate. Is this true?"_

_"Yes sir. I was supposed to have a room mate, but they withdrew from Star Fleet at the last moment."_

_"Well, seeing as you are the only mature person without a room mate, we would like you to room with Elise. She is our youngest student ever, only 11 years old. She is studying engineering."_

_"Why would I want to room with a little girl?" She said, placing a hand on her hip._

_"Because I am telling you to."_

_"Fine." She turned to the strawberry blond girl, "Come on." The little girl nodded and grabbed a small suitcase that was sitting at her feet. It matched the color of the bag on her back. They both stepped into the 'lift and Tristian pressed the button with a big 12 on it. When they reached the door marked 42, Elise waited as Tristian inserted the key into the lock. She paused and reached into her pocket._

_"Here" she said, handing Elise a key, "If you are going to room with me, you should probably have your own key."_

_"Thanks." Elise said, smiling. Tristian realized that Elise hadn't spoken at all, except just then. She turned back to the door and opened it. She grabbed Elise's bag from the floor. She carried it into the room and placed it on the empty bed. She then went over to her bed and unzipped her own bag. Elise moved over to her bed and placed her other bag on the floor next to her feet. She also unzipped her bag. She reached in and pulled a framed photograph out and placed it on her nightstand. Tristian looked over and saw that it was a younger looking Elise standing next to a clean shaven Scottish man._

_"Hey, isn't that Mr. Scott from the Enterprise?"_

_"Yeah. He's my half-brother." she said in a light Scottish accent. _

_"Do you think he could get me a job on the Enterprise when I am done here?"_

_"Yeah. He said he would get me a job as well."_

_"Well, thanks."_

_"Your welcome" Elise said with a smile._

_oO0Oo_

_Four Years Later (Elise: 15 years and Tristian: 20 years)_

_Elise was running. Running like she had never run before. She was late, late for graduation. She ran into the lobby and stopped next to Tristian, who was saving her a spot in line. _

_"You're late" Tristian scolded as she straightened Elise's cap._

_"I know. I had to make sure I gave that paper to the Admiral. The one that assigns you to a start ship."_

_"What ship are you on?"_

_"U.S.S Faragut. You?"_

_"Enterprise." The line started moving in front of them, "Here we go."_

_oO0Oo_

_One year later (Elise: 16 years and Tristian: 21 years)_

_"Well, sure Lassie. I can get you a job with me no problem. But why?"_

_"Well Scotty, Mom and Dad died. You're the only one I've got left."_

_"Okay Lis. Whatever you want." He leaned out of the screen for a moment, "Okay, you're all set. You're Lieutenant Chief of Engineering. I'm Chief. Oh, and your buddy Tristian is Head Technological Officer." _

_"Thanks Scotty. See you soon." She signed off and leaned back. "Well, then" she thought._

* * *

**And its a wrap. Okay so time check, 9:46 and I started at 8:43. Success! Anyway, I will try to put up Chapter Two tomorrow, but I have so softball, so bare with me. Thank you for reading, all reviews, positive and negative, are appreciated. Ciao for now! **


	2. Will the First Day be the Last?

**Hey guys, Kit here. I am trying to get this posted before my softball game, so fingers crossed. I forgot to mention, this story was beta'd by DoctorWhovian11 and she also owns Sivik Hespur and Tristian. She also helped me to write all parts involving either or both of them. I own Elise and everything else goes to its respective owners.**

* * *

**Current Day**

"So you used to room with Scotty's little sister?"

"Yeah. But they are only half-siblings. And he's her only living family member."

"Now Capn. You know she's me sister. Can you find her now?!" At that moment the door to the 'lift opened and Elise stepped out, typing away on a PADD. "Elise! Where have you been?" Scotty cried.

"What do you mean? I was fixing the warp core like you asked." she replied, her face showing obvious confusion.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry lassie" he tapped the PADD in her hand, "What are you working on there?"

"What? Oh, just some plans." she replied, snapping the lid closed on the device.

"Excuse me?" A voice sounded from behind Spock. Everyone turned around. A tall girl with blue eyes and rusty brown hair stood there. She had a black belt around the waist of her science officer's uniform, with several testubes, plastic glover, phaser and a communicator on it. A pair of goggles was pushed up on her forehead and she held a tray of smoking green chemicals in her hands.

"Sorry, but I have the samples you asked for Mr. Spock" she said, holding out the tray for Spock to take.

"Why thank you Miss Sivik." Spock replied, taking the tray from her. Sivik nodded and turned to Elise.

"Hey Lis." she said. Elise looked up from her PADD,

"Hi Sivik." she waved and gave a smile. "Are you Head of Chemistry here?"

"Yep. And you know the rule..."

"Don't go in your lab" Elise stated and both girls started laughing.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Kirk asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, we sat with each other on the shuttle. She decided to tell me her life's story in about seven minutes." Sivik rubbed the back of her neck,

"Sorry, I just felt like ranting nonstop for a few minutes" she replied, Elise grinned.

"So," Kirk said, " Sivik you should get back to analyzing the samples I sent you."

"Of course Captain." Sivik said before turning back to Elise and rolling her eyes.

**Flashback**

**On the Shuttle; Earlier that Day (Elise: 16 years; Tristian: 21 years and Sivik: 23 years)**

_Elise sat down with a sigh. She pulled the seat straps up over her shoulder and buckled them in the middle. Her bag, which was red for her position, was pushed under the seat. As she looked up, a girl with rusty brown hair sat down beside her. _

_"Hi" she said, buckling herself in._

_"Hey" Elise replied. She reached out her hand, "My name is Elise." The girl shook it, _

_"Cool. My name is Sivik. Nice to meet you Elise."_

**_-Please make sure you are strapped in. Shuttle 240-Alpha will be leaving for Star Fleet Space Center in two minutes. Thank you.-_**

_"What is your job in the science department?" Elise asked, noticing Sivik's blue shirt.  
_

_"Head of Chemistry. What ere you?"_

_"Lt. Chief of Engineering. Do you know someone named Tristian?"_

_"Head of Computers? Yeah. She's been on the Enterprise for a little over a year. Special recommendation from Mr. Scott himself. But, I hear you got one as well."_

_"Yeah." Elise smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh, what's your last name?"_

_"Hespur. Sivik Hespur. I'm 23. You?"_

_"Scott. Elise Scott. I'm 16"_

_"Scott? As in Montgomery Scott?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Aren't you a little young to be serving on a star ship?"_

_"Not really. I started st Star Fleet when I was 11. Served on the Farragut when I was 15."_

_"Why aren't you still there?"_

_"My family died. Scotty is my only surviving family member. Well, my half-brother." Elise added after seeing Sivik's confused face. "So tell me about yourslef."_

**_About Seven Minutes Later_**

_"And then I came here." Sivik finished._

_"That," Elise said "Was the longest rant I have ever heard."_

_"Thank you." Sivik replied, taking a mock bow. "I do try my hardest." At this point, the shuttle had almost reached Star Fleet Head Quarters. Sivik stared out the window, open mouthed, at the growing station. She pointed at the small dot that was gradually growing._

_"That's Star Fleet HQ." She said, obviously excited._

_"Yeah." Elise quietly agreed._

**Present Day (Elise: 16 years, Tristian: 21 years and Sivik: 23 years)**

Sivik grinned and strolled off the bridge. Everyone stood still for a few moments, still trying to process what had just happened. Elise giggled, before re-opening her PADD. She tapped a few keys and cool air came into the bridge as the cooling system was turned on.

"Thanks." Kirk said. At that moment, McCoy burst onto the bridge.

"Jim. There's something you should see. Come with me." Spock, Jim, Scotty and Elise followed him off the bridge and into Sick Bay. On one of the beds was a man dressed in a red shirt. He was laying perfectly still, not even his chest was moving.

"He's dead." McCoy said, speaking for everyone present.

"How did he die?" Kirk asked, "and which department did he work for?"

"He works for engineering." McCoy clarified, "And he died of radiation poisoning."

"So," Scotty guessed, "There's a radiation leak somewhere?"

"Yes. From where this man was found, we assume it is somewhere near the main warp drive. It may be coming from the warp core itself," he paused, "Actually, most likely." Scotty gasped,

"The core is leaking radiation!? That is really bad! Radiation from the core is 100 times more radioactive! Everyone on board could die within a matter of hours, if we don't get the leak closed off. But there is no telling where it is." He put his head in his hands. Elise cleared her throat,

"Actually, I think I have a theory on where it might be." She pulled out her PADD. "I have been going over the plans for the warp core, because I wanted to learn about it. Anyway, there are several weak sections. The one I believe to be leaking is the one closest to the main core." Scotty looked up and grinned. He pulled Elise into a hug.

"Good girl, Lis! You are doing do well!" he turned back to the rest of the group. "Okay. Now that I know where the leak is, Elise and I can go in and fix it. But, we will be more prepared than Mr. Red Shirt over here. We will be wearing radiation suits. We will also carry communicators, and keep in contact at all times." He check the clock on the wall. It read 1:42. "It shouldn't take us more than an hour and a half, so expect us back around 3:12. We'll tell you if we need longer." he grabbed Lis by the arm and tugged her towards the engineering bay.

oO0Oo

Kirk and McCoy stood on the bridge, waiting for Scotty to announce that they were ready to proceed with the mission at hand.

"All clear Jim" came Scotty's muffled voice over the communicator in his hand. "Elise and I are going in." Tristian and Sivik came onto the bridge, worried about their friend.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sivik asked as she pushed her goggles up onto her head.

"Let's hope so." McCoy said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Tristian sighed and twirled the blue tips of her hair nervously between her fingers.

"Okay," came Elise's voice over the comm, "almost done. Just have to seal up-" The comm fell silent.

"Lis!? Lis!? Come in!" McCoy shouted. The crackling sound of Scotty's voice came over the comn. "What the #$%! Who just turned the engines on!?" Kirk moved over to his command chair.

"Kirk to Engineering." The voice of a female engineering officer came over the comm.

"Yes sir?"

" Who am I speaking to?"

"Officer Maria Smithson."

"Who down there turned the engines on?"

"Umm. That would be me sir. Why?"

"Just turn it off!" A moment later, Scotty called again.

" Captain! Send McCoay down here!"

"Why?"

"It's Elise. She's hurt real bad."

* * *

**Well, that was interesting. I thought I posted this last night but, apparently not. And now my best friend has been badgering me about it all day. Also, this story was basically co-written by DoctorWhovian11 and we were bouncing ideas off each other during gym class. Also, keep your eyes open for a Supernatural fanfiction coming out later today. I know, I know. I should finish other stories first, but whatever. Ciao for now!  
**


	3. How Near is the End?

**Hey guys, Kit here. I am going to posting a chapter of this today, and probably one of something else as well. Don't know what yet though, so yeah. Sivik and Tristian belong to DoctorWhovian11 and Elise belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Warning: There is blood and gore in this chapter, so if that bothers you, just skip it. **

* * *

McCoy cursed under his breath as he ran from the bridge. He was vaguely aware of Kirk following him. He ducked into the med bay. He gestured to two men, who grabbed a hover gurney and followed him. Getting to the door to the engineering bay, he rushed in going straight for the engines.

oO0Oo

Kirk had followed McCoy until they reached the main engineering bay. Then he moved away towards the communications bay. There, he was met by the officer he had spoken to on the comm, Officer Smithson.

_Why would someone be so stupid as to turn the engines on while someone was working on them? _He wondered as he reached her.

**Flashback (right before Elise was injured)**

_"Scotty!" Elise shouted._

_"Yeah!?" he replied, shouting as well. _

_"I need to reach into the engine in order to seal off this part."_

_"Okay. Let Jim know." He watched as Elise reached for the communicator._

_"Okay. Almost done here. Just have to seal up-" Scotty watched in horror as the communicator fell from Elise's hand. Her other arm had been located in the engine, about to seal the last leak. Tears fell from her face. The light of the engine flared for a few more seconds before coming to life. Elise screamed again. Scotty grabbed the communicator from the ground._

_"What the #$%! Who turned the engine on!?" He screamed into the device. Eventually, the engine turned off and he rushed over to Elise. He went to pull her arm out of the engine, when he realized there was only a charred stump of flesh left on her shoulder and nothing below it._

_"Capn!"" He yelled into the communicator, "Send Dr. McCoy down here now!"_

_"Why?" Came the Captain's reply._

_"It's Elise," he said, struggling to stay calm, "She's hurt real bad."_

**Present Time**

Kirk sighed as the young women hung her head. She was obviously sorry for what she had done, but that was no excuse.

"I'm sorry" she said, tears about to spill from her eyes.

"Come with me." He gestured for her to follow him.

oO0Oo

McCoy sighed as he saw Elise sitting on the ground, holding the blackened stump of her left shoulder. Scotty was sitting next to her, rubbing her on the back and muttering something to her in Gaelic. McCoy moved up behind them and put his hand on Scotty's shoulder.

"Help me get her onto the gurney" he said, quietly so he would not startle Elise. Scotty and McCoy lifted her by the waist and onto the medical bed. Elise looked up and muttered,

"Monty? Cad atá cearr le mo lámh?"

"What did she say?" McCoy asked.

"She said, 'Monty? What's wrong with my arm?'" Scotty replied.

"Who's Monty?"

"That would be me. It's her pet name for me."

"What's it short for?"

"Montgomery." Elise muttered again and moved closer to the sound of Scotty's voice.

"Níl, ná fág mé féin. Tar ar ais." **(1)**

"Don't worry beag amháin. **(2) **I'm here," he said, putting his arm around her. Elise leaned into Scotty and started sobbing into his chest. McCoy finished scanning Elise's arm and looked over at the siblings. He leaned over to Scotty and whispered.

"You can sit on the gurney with her if it will make you fell better." Scotty gently climbed onto the gurney next to Elise without jostling her. The two men moved the gurney towards the exit.

oO0Oo

Kirk and Maria walked down the corridor. Maria was sobbing quietly, upset about what had happened. As they neared the med bay, the door hissed open and two men wearing red shirts came out. They were security and had been the ones pulling the gurney. They both nodded to the captain.

"Come along Maria." Kirk said, gesturing for Maria to enter the room. Maria moved into the room. Elise was sitting on a bed, muttering to Scotty who was nodding and answering her. He looked up as Kirk and Maria walked in. Elise looked up as well and they could see that her eyes were filled with tears. McCoy was injecting a hypo filled with clear liquid into the stump of her severed arm.

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked.

"As I have already told Scotty, I am sterilizing the skin around her shoulder so that I can get rid of the burned skin." When he said this, Maria ran over to Elise.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she said, sobbing. McCoy pushed her out of the way as he picked up a second hypo. Just as he was about to inject it, Maria pushed back in and hugged Elise. Amidst all the activity the hypo had found it's way into Maria's neck. She gasped, and fell to the floor. Jim rushed to her side, and glanced at McCoy,

"What was in that hypo?" McCoy swallowed and replied,

"It was a solution to kill cells. I was using it to finish getting rid of the burned part of her arm." At this point, the skin around Maria's neck had begun to turn ashen.

"Do something!" Jim said, gesturing for McCoy to hand him something that might help. McCoy glanced helplessly at the PADD in his hand,

"There's nothing I can do. I'm looking at her file, and she's allergic to the antidote. And the counter-reactant," he sighed, "There's nothing I can do Jim." Then he nodded at Scotty, "Get her up on the bed. It's only a matter of time before she goes." Scotty stood up and grabbed her off the floor and placed her on an empty bed.

"Monty!" Elise called, reaching her hands out towards him. Scotty moved back over and put his arm around her again.

"Don't worry Elise. I'm here." Elise leaned up against Scotty, sobbing softly. Scotty was trying hard to stay tough, and be a good big brother, but he couldn't stop the few tears that trickled down his cheeks. He remembered one of the last times they had sat like this. And how he had felt, comforting her about the death of her younger brother.

**Flashback (Elise: 7 years and Scotty: 21)**

_Elise and Scotty sat on the swing set in the back of the family house. Scotty lived with them, his only living relatives, when he was on planet. At the moment, however, he was baring bad news. He had been watching Elise, because her mom and dad (his dad also) were at the hospital, taking care of her three year old brother, Mickey. Mickey had pneumonia. It was an easily curable disease, if Mickey wasn't allergic to the medicine. A few minutes ago, his dad had called, breaking the bad news. Mickey had passed away, and her mother was ill._

_"Elise." Scotty said, Elise looked up, a smile on her face. She was oblivious to the news he was about to tell her._

_"Monty! Can we go inside and watch a movie?" She asked, hopping up and running over to the porch. He sighed and walked after her. He sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to him. _

_"Here. Come and sit next to me. I need to tell you something." Elise bounced over, and sat there, brimming with excitement. She thought he was going to tell her a secret. He took a breath,_

_"Elise, I know you are a big girl and can handle tough news. I need you to listen to me. You know how Mickey is in the hospital." She nodded slowly. "Well he was really sick. Right?" She nodded again. Scotty took another deep breath, "He passed away a little while ago." Elise was silent, starting at the ground for a few minutes. Then she looked up, and spoke up in a soft voice,_

_"Does that mean that Mickey isn't ever coming home?"_

_"I'm sorry, Lis. Mickey isn't going to be coming back." He moved to get up, but was tugged back down by Elise's arms around his waist. She looked up at him, eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears. _

_"Please," she said in a choked whisper, "stay out here with me." Scotty sat back and put his arm around her. She leaned against him. "Are you going to die Monty?"_

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Because you are in space a lot."_

_"And what's wrong with space?"_

_"There are a lot of diseases in space." Scotty laughed, _

_"Elise, you have wisdom beyond your years." Elise giggled and ran inside. Scotty thought, "Some day, she might be a great engineer."_

* * *

**(1)** "No, don't leave me alone. Come back."

**(2) **"little one"

**Sorry, there are a lot of transitions in the beginning of this chapter. In my head cannon, Scotty and Elise talk to each other in Gaelic when one or the other is emotionally compromised, or they want to talk in private. Cause that is what they speak in Scotland. The Gaelic translations are gotten off of Google Translate, so if there are any errors, please let me know. Please leave a review. :)**


End file.
